District 9
Name: Bryan Quatreo Districts: 9, 11, 12 Gender: Male Age: 13 Personality: Bryan is very kind and really nice with his true friends, but he has a cold-side on his heart and it acts when someone comments about his past family. Backstory: Bryan born in one of the poorest parts in the district 4, his original district. His mother, Danita, was a saleswoman on the empty streets of their district, while his father worked as fisherman on the sea of district 4. Danita was very stressed during all the day, and during the morning and afternoon, he stayed with his father working as learner of fisherman, and his father teached him how to make knots, fish easily and swim across the sea quickly. But during the night, he was learning how to sell seashells on the streets of his districts. But in one day everything changed, one of his grandmothers that lived in district 9 died and he received her old house as a gift. He invited his father to go with him and Danita, but the man recused it. He was upset, and he pushed his father to the sea, where his father died because a shark killed him, surprising Bryan. Then, he returned to his home and he said to Danita that his father was eaten by a shark and his mother got desperate. In the other day, hey flew away to the district 9, and started to have a normal family like everyone. Every single day, he remembers of his father and how his death was horrible. Height: 5'1 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Throwing Axes, Snares Strengths: Tree Climbing, Plants Identification, Swimming Weaknesses: Physical Strenght, Running Fears: Arachnophobia Interview Angle: He will stay quiet during the first seconds of the interview, but he will release his soul if the interviewer asks him about District 9. Bloodbath Strategy: He will stay on the outskirts, watching out the Career alliance. Then, he will grab some importants items and run away. Token: His blue gloves on the hands. Alliance: Basically, anyone. Name: Varina Tapora District: 9 (8, 11) Gender: Female Age: 12 Personality: Varina is kind and friendly girl, and everybody considers her as an innocent girl. She always was a reserved girl and she kept her secrets to her, always guarding it from the world around her. Varina is a fragile girl, due the things that happenned in her confuse past, but she always try to control it. She has the best answers for anything, and she tries to calm the people down. In the school, she is not a popular and cool girl, but she is not a nerd girl. Varina is sweet and cute, but she can change her personality in a blink of an eye, turning herself into a serious person. Backstory: Varina born in one of the richest families in the entire district, because her mother was the most famous healer in all Panem. Her mother helped the injuried dog of the mayor and he celebrated it giving one of the biggest mansions in the district. Varina's father was a drunk old man that returned to take care of his family after that event. Varina got happy, but her mother don't. When Varina was seven years old, she got chickenpox, a normal disease in her district. The chickenpox was really good, but her father wanted her good quickly, so he went to the Capitol buy some potions and medicines for it. Varina's mother was travelling at that time, so Varina let her father do what he wanted. He put a strange Capitol medicine on her mouth, saying that she will heal it faster. She agreed and all went normally, no problems. Well, one problem happenned some months later, Varina completed eight year olds and her chickenpox continued on her face. She went crazy with that, and she killed her father in an insane mental confusion. Then, she ran away out of her home towards the forest. Later, her mother died and she returned to the district. All of the boys and girls started to make jokes about her chickenpox, but she does not care. Her chickenpox is not contagious anymore, and she has no symptoms like the other ones. Varina always go to the forest when she needs to be alone. Appearance: (lunaii) Height: 5'0 Weapon: Varina is not good with weapons like some tributes from her district, for two main reasons. The first one is that she is just twelve and the second one is that she hates heavy weapons. Anyway, she tries to fight with a distance and she tries to attack with a small weapon. She can throw several knives with ease, and she may throw one or two axes. Strenghts: Her main strenght is her ability to understand the things really fast. It means that she can clever and she can discover the arena traps that the Gamemakers put around her. She is also creative and friendly, which is good for her alliance. She is very adapted to the forest and natural paisages since the sad fact that happenned in her childhood. Weaknesses: Varina is not strong, she is very weak. She can't hold heavy weapons with help and in a close combat, she may just run or hide in somewhere. Mauve is not agile too, but she can run for a long time, and her opponent can't. Fear: Claustrophobia, she can't stay on a small place. Interview Angle: She will try to act young, innocent and sweet, exactly like she is. During the interview, she will pretend that she misses the factories of her districts and she will avoid the topic about her chickenpox. Bloodbath Strategy: She will not think in going in the bloodbath, unless her allies want to form a plan to grab some supplies. If her allies will just grab random supplies, she will run to the forest to prepare the camp before the arrival of her alliance. Token: None. Allies: Will select it later... Name: Maiko Fornis Districts: 9 (11, 10) Gender: Male Age: 13 Personality: Maiko is independent and free. He is not the type of guy who likes to put strenght over intelligence, he does the inverse. He is extremely nerd, and studies a lot about all the things about his district and the life on other districts. Between other people, he is just another face at the crowd, no one even noticed him during the reapings. Just when he got reaped. Backstory: Maiko born in one of the poorest families in the entire district. He had a terrible childhood, he was the youngest of eight children. Three of them died of malnutrition, the other four died being killed by peacekeepers in a public square. His mother was very depressed, because she was really sad about her sons and daughters dying in the front of her eyes. However, his father never cared much about the deaths and Maiko always wondered the reason of that feeling. When Maiko was just five years old, he ran away out of his home, because his parents were not able to give food to him. He ran away through the empty streets of his districts, and a gentile old lady found him starving at the backyards. The old lady begun to give food and clothes to him, and he was really happy. He started to live on a small apartment, by himself. On the reaping day, he was reaped and somehow, the district clapped hands for him. No one knows the reason. Height: 5'0 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Awl, Bow & Arrow Strengths: Speed & Agility, Plants Identification, Hiding Weaknesses: Brute Strenght, Fire Starting Fears: Peacekeepers Interview Angle: He is intelligent enough to know how to act like a sweet and kind person, and he will try to surprise the Capitol crowd during his interview. Bloodbath Strategy: Grab the nearest backpack and meet up with his allies. Somehow, he will try to make a quick trap next to the entrance of the Cornucopia. Then, he will just try to run away to the forest. Token: A star necklace. Alliance: Anyone, except career tributes. Name: Gardenia Loranne Districts: 9 (8, 7) Gender: Female Age: 14 Personality: Gardenia used to be very a nice and sweet person before the death of her parents, but all of it changed after their death. She became very responsible and serious, because she thinks that she needs to stay concentrated at her own survival. Backstory: Gardenia born in a poor family in the main area of the district. Her parents loved her a lot, and she always liked them the same way they did. Her parents and she worked on the orphanage, but when she was seven years old, they got fired out of the orphanage. Immediately, they started to work on the harvest of apples at the neighbour's house. They worked twenty four hours per day, and they really never had any break to relax. Without break's, they started to ignore Gardenia and pay more attention at the work. One day, they got really starving and they ended up eating one of the apples at the harvest, but their boss saw it and denounced both of them to the head peacekeeper. They tried to flee with Gardenia, but the peacekeepers got them and Gardenia ran away to the outskirts to the district. She did not know, but her parents were publically whipped and her parents were physically fragiles, so they never had their lifes back. Their wounds ended up killing both of Gardenia's parents. However, Gardenia decided to re-start with her life. She went to the outskirts and made a little house for her. She usually goes to the forest and she sets some traps every single day. Then, she collects the things that she got and sells on a black market next to her house. Everything to forget her parents' destiny... Height: 5'4 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Throwing Knives, Wire Strengths: Setting Traps, Hunting, Plants Identification Weaknesses: Swimming, Brute Strenght, Rock Climbing Fears: Lilapsophobia, fear of hurricanes. Interview Angle: She will try to act as herself, and she will avoid the most serious questions. She will try to joke and be funny to the Capitol audience. Bloodbath Strategy: She will dack off the platform quickly and pick one backpack or a wire next to her. Then, she will run off the bloodbath and head towards the safest area. Token: A diamond necklace with some pearls. Alliance: She will never try to ally with one person from the career districts, and will try to go solo or in a duo with another person from an outlying district.